El Diario de Draco Malfoy - Dramione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Draco tiene un diario donde anota sus pensamientos, frustraciones y demás. Puede resultar divertido cuándo se lo roben o cuándo se escape. Un diario con una "conciencia" al puro estilo de los Black.
1. Soy el diario

Narcissa Malfoy me obsequió a su adorado hijo Draco.

He servido a la honorable familia Black por años, soy el Diario. Soy el guardián de los pensamientos de magos varones de esta familia.

En vista de que Sirius se enteró de que su novia era infértil decidió que era mejor dejarme en manos del otro heredero de la honorable casa Black. Después de la muerte prematura de Regulus no había nada que hacer.

Me Disgusta ser tratado como basura, y eso es lo que hace Draco Malfoy. Me ha tirado en lo más profundo de su baúl. No se cuantos días ni horas he estado en este lugar oscuro. Soy un libro que tiene sentimientos gracias a los que han escrito en en mí. Gracias a mi primer amo. Puedo ver la expresión, responder, escuchar... Soy mágico, puedo hacer que me pasen cosas si deseo y eso ayuda mi amo de turno.

Alguien me alza, no sé quién es. ¿Mi nuevo amo? Solo puedo saber su identidad cuando vea mis hojas que actúan como si fueran mis ojos.

— A ver, ábrete — Me ordena poniendo la varita contra mi lomo, desde luego es el rubio creído.

Así que obedezco, me abro a él.

Ve cada una de mis páginas en blanco. — ¿se supone que soy una mujer? No puedo estar poniendo mis pensamientos aquí.

Escribe sobre mis hojas.

**_3 de setiembre, 1996_**

**_Bien, Hoy una __ravenclaw__ me ha entregado su virginidad. __Ha sido muy atrevida._**

Hago aparecer la entrada de Sirius sobre ese tema:_ "Las __ravenclaw__ son muy calientes, pueden parecer inocentes pero son atrevidas." __Sirius Black_

_Para seguir leyendo las memorias de los Black, firma el contrato._

— Así que eres un diario mágico. ¿Debo hacer algún contrato solo para que los de mi familia vean lo que escribo? — Pone la varita sobre la página y hago aparecer el contrato. — ¿Solo mi sangre? — se pincha el dedo y luego firma su nombre en la línea punteada. Al parecer no ha leído las más de 20 cláusulas.

**_Creo que me gusta una sangre sucia, es molesta y una sabelotodo imposible, tiene aire petulante... No sé ni cómo puede parecer atractiva a mis ojos._**

Eso me parece divertido. Los hombres Black siempre tienen ese problema.

_"Indira __Grand__, es la sangre sucia más divertida y preciosa que he visto jamás, tiene una mirada tierna que me enloquece. Si no fueran porque ya estoy prometido escaparía con ella" __Pollux__ Black._

_"Detesto la condición de Abbey Brooks, es única, desearía que fuese sangres pura." Cygnus Black __II_

_— _Vaya, así que no soy el único.— Me cierra y siento como acaricia mi lomo, debe estar observando su nombre. Draco Black

Ese soy yo, un diario mágico que solo puede ser leído por los hombres Black y sus amadas. Es seguro que el Rubio tonto no lo leyó.


	2. Dolor

**_5 de setiembre, 1996_**

**_Este mundo es extraño, realmente no le encuentro sentido. Desearía tener quién me aprecie por quién soy._**

**_La soledad emocional me aterra, puedo tener a todas las señoritas del colegio, pero ellas solo buscan mi cuerpo. Buscan decir que estuvieron con Draco Malfoy, con el príncipe de Slytherin._**

**_Desearía no tener que seguir un estúpido papel cada día, desearía ser un adolescente normal._**

Mi amo deja la pluma aún lado, se que necesita un abrazo, pero no puedo dárselo y menos ser de gran ayuda. Solo puedo tratar de menguar su dolor.

_"No encajo, no es mi mundo, no es como quiero vivir, quiero irme de aquí. Deseo oír de los labios de alguien: No estás solo, yo estoy contigo. Solo puedo ser feliz con lo que tengo aunque no me guste" Orión Black._

_"Desearía ser un hijo de __muggles__, se ven tan felices siendo quienes son. Maldita sea, mi sangre es tan limpia, pero de nada me sirve. No cuando soy la persona más triste" Arcturus Black __II_

_"James y Peter son unos imbéciles, en vez de ayudar me dicen que soy un perro pulgoso. Tengo sentimientos, podrían ayudar __despulgandome__ , pero no. Solo se burlan. Me hiere cuando no me aceptan, son mis mejores amigos. Las bromas a veces duelen. Un día de estos me voy a volver criminal y me voy a tragar a esa rata maldita. Le voy a dar un baño con mis jugos gástricos " Sirius Orión Black_

Mi amo ríe, eso me tranquiliza. Parece ya no sufrir. Me cierra y siento cómo me pone contra su pecho. Creo que se tranquilizó.


	3. Quidditch

Vaya, es la primera vez que el amo me saca a pasear y no es precisamente a un salón de clases. Incluso puedo sentir la brisa molesta sobre mi.

Puede percibir risas y burlas, quizás haya un grupo de Gryffindor por aquí.

Siento como se me acaricia el lomo, me abro. Por supuesto al instante sé que estoy en el campo de quidditch. Es imposible mantenerme firme.

**_7 de septiembre, 1996_**

**_El maldito de McLaggen no le quita los ojos de __encima_ _Granger. Creo que fue mala idea venir a observar esta selección, no hay manera de que algún jugador sea un buen rival como lo fueron los Gemelos Weasley._**

_"__Amo el quidditch, siempre es bueno enterarse de las tácticas del enemigo" __Orion__ Black._

Por lo que puedo percibir, Granger no está tan lejos, será apenas un metro y medio, dos gradas abajo.

Esto es divertido.

Aprovecho la brisa del aire para resbalar de las manos y caer sobre la espalda de la muchacha. Siento que me toma abierto, me observa, es bonita, se parece al garabato que hizo el amo el día de ayer, es la primera vez que sé del interés amoroso de un Black. Sí Merlín quiere leerá su nombre en una de mis páginas.

— Granger, dame mi libro.— mi amo me reclama. ¿No se da cuenta de que le hago un favor?

— Parece más un diario que un libro, Malfoy.— Siento que me extiende a él.

— 10 puntos para Gryffindor— parece burlarse,pero está nervioso.

— No deberías estar aquí, ver nuestras tácticas no te hará ganar el torneo.— su voz es tan sabionda y dulce.

Es justo como le gustan a mi amo.

— por si no lo has notado, Lovegood es Ravenclaw, por ende yo también tengo el derecho de estar aquí.— dice arrogante.

Desde luego que es un niño consentido. Al parecer tendré que perderme para unirlos.

**_Las brisas fuertes no ayudan a sostenerte diario mágico y menos cuando ella está cerca, por suerte nadie más que mis familiares masculinos pueden leerte. De lo contrario sabría que estaba escribiendo sobre ella._**

Bobalicon, si supieras como te ayudo.

_"Este libro tiene la habilidad de resbalarse entre mis dedos" Cygnus Black III_

— McLaggen no te quita los ojos de encima, Granger.— Draco le dice. No sabe ocultar sus celos.— aún así no... ¿Acabas de usar magia no verbal en ese?

— Shhh, Cállate Malfoy, yo no hice nada y no hay como probarlo.— Se oye algo avergonzada.

Puedo sentir la exasperación de mi amo, me va a dejar la marca de sus dedos encima— Eso no va con tu ética y moral...

— Tu no sabes nada de mi... Aunque lo escr...

Me caigo intencionalmente, antes de que diga que Draco escribe de ella. No quiero ser tirado a la basura.

— Adiós Granger — siento como mi amo me recoge — No hay manera de llevarse bien contigo.

Ahí voy. Tendré que soportar su berrinche sobre mis páginas. Ay de mi, Merlín.


	4. Pociones

**_3 de octubre, 1996_**

**_No puedo creer que Potter haya logrado superarme en pociones, es inaudito, Granger solía ser la segunda en las clases del viejo Slugy, pero ahora he pasado a ser segundo y ella la tercera. Empiezo a creer que mi padrino le ha dado un libro para hacer trampa, como está enamorado de la madre de este._**

**_"Lily Evans es tan brillante en pociones, es la favorita del profesor Slugy. Creo que quejicus le da clases privadas a esa pelirroja por eso terminan yendo juntos a esas cenas para estudiantes selectos, algo que pone celoso a James, mi pobre amigo parece un perro enamorado cuando la ve. Realmente quisiera algo de las habilidades de pociones, pero no obtuve un «supera las expectativa», sí que me merezco un hueco en el árbol familiar, pero soy el favorito de papá por lo que no lo hará" Sirius Orión Black_**

— ¿Qué acabo de leer? ¿Estudiantes selectos? ¿Mi padrino Severus Snape y Lily Potter iban juntos? — me observa como si fuera un chismoso de lo peor.

Lo que yo no soy, solo le muestro entradas similares y las que me convienen.

— Una Sangre sucia y un mestizo, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin— Casi puedo ver las estrellas en los ojos de mi amo. Está esperanzado y algo trama.

**_Por suerte soy de los favoritos del profesor, si antes ya he rechazado esas invitaciones, pueden ser mi verdadera oportunidad para atrapar a Granger. Es decir para hablar tranquilamente con ella, no es como si me importara realmente ¿cierto?_**

No sé qué responderle, puede que yo deba decirle algo.

_"¿Seguro que no le importa?, por lo que pude sentir cuando Granger me tocó, le gusta un chico y debe ser la comadreja." Diario Black._

**_¿Puedes responder como un consejero? ¿Estás vivo?_**

_"Magia, mi primer amo me encantó y soy un organismo que vive gracias a la sangre de los Black" Diario Black._

**_¿Qué pasaría si no firmaba con mi sangre?_**

_"Me convertía en una vasta biblioteca, muchos diarios Black, simples y sin magia" Diario Black_

**_Ya entiendo, Volviendo al tema ¿Cómo que le gusta la comadreja?_**

Se ve exasperado y me parece divertido. Es gracioso como se pone.

_"Antes mi señor, usted ya había escrito que a Ginevra le gustaba Potter, entonces lo obvio es que Granger sienta algo por la comadreja, son los únicos hombres con los que se relaciona, además el Señor Krum que usted mencionó antes no está por aquí para cortejarla" Diario Black._

— Entiendo, no me interesa, ¡puede hacer lo que ella quiere! — dice con orgullo, pero sé que está herido.

— ¿con quién demonios hablas a esta hora? Draco son las 3am, deja dormir. — Esa es la voz de Theodore Nott.

— ¡A callar! — Le respondió mi amo.

— ¡Silencio tú! — gritó Blaise. — Ve a follar con alguien y déjanos en paz.

**_Mis amigos tienen el sueño ligero, parecen tener las orejas de un burro o algún conejo. Son realmente molestos._**

_"Peter y Remus roncan terriblemente, no sé cómo no se asustan con los sonidos que salen de sus gargantas. Si olvido hechizar el dosel de mi cama en definitiva no paso una buena noche. Siento lastima por las mujeres que duerman con ellos." Sirius Orión Black_


	5. Hogsmeade

A mediados de octubre tuvo lugar la primera excursión del curso a Hogsmeade. Por supuesto mi amo me llevó con él, el frío es terrible, siento que mis hermosas hojas se van a humedecer con la nieve.

El paseo hasta Hogsmeade no fue nada placentero. Mi amo me cubrió con su capa, perol el camino que llevaba al pueblo estaba lleno de alumnos, yo lo podía sentir, gente a mi alrededor y nadie conocido o bueno mencionado por Draco. En más de una ocasión me hubiera gustado quedarme reposando sobre la almohada de mi amo.

Por suerte me llevó a un lugar seco, cuando fui abierto desde luego supe que estaba en las tres escobas. Alcancé a saber lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-¡Ya te has perdido tres de mis cenas, Harry! -rezongó Slughorn,-. ¡Pero no te vas a librar, amigo mío, porque me he propuesto tenerte en mi club! A la señorita Granger le encantan nuestras reuniones, ¿no es así?

-Sí -asintió Hermione -. Son muy...

\- ¿Por qué no vienes nunca, Harry? -inquirió Slughorn.

-Es que he tenido entrenamientos de quidditch, profesor -se excusó.

**_13 de octubre, 1996_**

**_Merlín quiera que Potter no acuda a la cena, esta vez voy a ir y realmente no quiero que ese cegatón estorbe._**

_"__Las cenas del profesor Slughorn son aburridas, le salva la buena comida y que mi amada Ariana está presente, es tan inteligente que me encanta cuando parlotea. Solo desearía que no me viera con odio porque soy un Sangre Pura de Slytherin, ella es la mestiza más hermosa que he conocido y no me da la oportunidad para acercarme a ella, si ella no me ama creo que moriré joven" Regulus Black_

Por la cara de espanto que ha opuesto Draco, sé que está pensando que su tío realmente murió por no ser correspondido, incluso veo como traga grueso. Nadie quiere sufrir por amor desde luego.

\- ¡Señor Malfoy! Usted también ha estado rechazando mis cenas, debería animarse a asistir. - Esta vez el profesor pareció notar la presencia de mi amo.

\- He estado entrenado señor, mi primer partido es contra Gryffindor y desde luego que no deseamos perder. - Draco se justificó.

\- Ya entiendo. ¿Qué tal el lunes por la noche? No me dirán que van a entrenar con este tiempo...

\- No puedo, profesor. El lunes por la noche tengo... un trabajo que hacer con el Profesor Snape - Se justificó Potter.

\- ¿usted, señor Malfoy, Asistirá?

\- ¡No hay manera de que me lo pierda, estaré presente! - Asintió Draco.

\- ¡Está bien, nos veremos el lunes!

Desde luego, se retiró y yo seguí tratando de sentirme cómodo en la fría mesa. Además de saber las anotaciones románticas de Draco. ¿No me puedo tocar un niño orgulloso más cursi?

Ahora venía lo peor, yo no podría estar presente en esa cena. Por ende recibiría anotaciones básicas, ya que este niño no me cuenta nada por completo.

**_Granger quedó con un bigote de la espuma de la cerveza de mantequilla, me observó y luego la comadreja le avisó para que se limpiara, se veía notablemente perturbada y dulce._**

_"__Le gusta, señor" Diario Black._

Me lanzó una mirada irónica, como si fuera un idiota que apenas lo notaba. si supiera que esta vez quiero que un Black se una a una Sangre sucia y lo voy a hacer así tenga que lanzarme al Lago negro.


	6. Denti ¿algo?

**_21 de octubre de 1996._**

**_En la cena, ella reveló que sus padres son dentí ... algo, que se curan los dientes además de cosas extrañas. Aún recuerdo cuando le puse dientes de ardilla, tuvo que ir con Madame Pomfrey. Sus dientes quedaron hermosos y el baile de navidad del 94 casi me deja __babeando __, no se me Ocurrió nada ofensivo para molestarla._**

**_Al finalizar, decidí acompañar a su torre, __Blaise __se quedó boca abierta cuando se vio junto a ella, McLaggen fue furioso y Ginevra tenía los ojos rojos, señal de que lloró._**

**_Granger dijo que soy un orgulloso padre, terrible chico egocéntrico ... Desde entonces me atreví a molestarla diciendo que "es la rata de la biblioteca más sexy que había visto". La verdad es que estoy seguro que no dejará de pensar en mi._**

Parecía esperar algo de mí, me esperaba.

**_¿No me vas a dar respuesta?_**

Se publicó rápidamente, estaba fastidiado y yo también. Necesito armar esta historia por completo y ser posible que Granger escriba sobre mis páginas y firme el contrato.

_"Desearía saber qué es lo que se siente ella, usted tiene muy ilusión" Diario Black._

**_Ni lo sueñes, ni te voy a dejar de estar cerca de alguien que no sea yo yo __._**

Me cierro y deja sobre su buró, Ni siquiera sé si puedo soñar, no soy una persona, pero puedo hacer lo que deseo, soy un libro mágico después de todo.


	7. Perdido

Solo tuve que esperar a que mi amo se fuera antes que sus amigos - va a su encuentro con el equipo de quidditch en el gran comedor- para caer del buró y arrastrarme a los pies de Theodore Nott, si bien no poseo extremidades, me deslizo como una serpiente. Con la magia residual que poseo desaparezco el nombre de mi amo, que esta sobre mi lomo. Ahora soy como un simple libro

Una vez ahí, espero a que se despierte y cuando lo hace me pisa accidentalmente. Este niño tiene pies de elefante, me va a dejar la marca de sus pies apestosos. Ni siquiera tengo nariz, pero deben oler mal.

\- Yo te he visto antes - me dice - ¿no eres el diario de Draco?

Resbalo de sus manos.

\- ¿bien?, eso fue raro, como si estuvieras vivo ¿estás vivo? - pregunta, si pudiera reír lo haría. - Creo que no eres su libro- toca mi lomo, aquí estaba su nombre. De cualquier manera te dejaré aquí.

Me devuelve al buró y vuelvo a caer. NO quería llegar estas medidas, pero voy aterrorizarlo para que me lleve adónde deseo.

Así que tras una sesión de espanto, estoy por los pasillos, siendo llevado en sus brazos, puedo sentir las presencias, si tuviera decir que veo seria de una manera espectral, como la vista de las serpientes, aunque claro solo reconozco a las personas que mis amos han descrito.

Siento la presencia de Granger, mi impulso es lanzarme como una rana sobre ella, pero los brazos de Nott no lo permiten. - Considero que eres una bestia, como el libro de Hagrid, así que deduzco que deseas ir sobre Granger. - me susurra sobre la tapa, lo cual podría considerarse como un beso erótico.

10 puntos para Slytherin. Buen chico, no es tan idiota.

\- Granger, el otro día se te cayó este libro en la clase de runas antiguas - Me entrega a ella de manera rápida y me parece que se va.

\- ¿es tu libro? - Potter está cerca.

\- Creo que lo he visto antes. Es decir, sí.

Más que eso, me ha leído y estoy ansioso por que me abra.

Me lleva al interior gran comedor, donde puedo sentir muchas presencias, además de la mirada penetrante de mi amo.

Si pudiera verlo le sonreiría, ¿creyó que no puedo moverme solo?

Estoy bien mientras ella acaricia mi cubierta de cuero, su pudiera ronronear como gato lo haría, me complacen sus suaves manos.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo? - pregunta la comadreja.

\- ¿Qué cosa?. Pregunta Granger.

\- Su cena de ayer, McLaggen dijo que tú y Malfoy...

\- Hablamos, me acompañó a la torre. - Ella responde rápido.

\- No me contaste - Potter reclama.

La siento ansiosa. Está dudando. - yo... Yo.. no es relevante. Slughorn hará una fiesta de navidad y podemos llevar a alguien.

\- Supongo que irás con tu nuevo amigo - le reclama la comadreja.

\- No, te iba invitar a ti.

¿Cómo?, eso no es posible, pero con mi ayuda irás con Draco. Lo puedo asegurar. Solo debes firmar en la línea punteada con tu sangre.

Estando en las tribunas siento su varita sobre mi lomo, ella me abre, siento sus dedos pasando sobre mis hojas y usando un hechizo para evitar que me moje con las ventiscas.

**_¿Eres el diario de Draco Malfoy?_**

_"Soy el diario de los Black" Diario Black._

\- ¡Granger! - escucho el grito de mi amo, como estoy extendido puedo verle flotando varios metros sobre nosotros. Me señala y luego se señala. Es claro que dice: "ese es mi diario", pero más parece que le está diciendo que ella lo observe.

**_Él está loco._**

_"por la rata de biblioteca sexy" Diario Black._

Sus mejillas se sonrojan, soy de ayuda para mi amo, ya verá que no paro hasta que su descendiente escriba sobre mis páginas.

Más tarde mi amo ha atrapado la Snitch, creo que es debido a que me salí con la mía. Slyherin ha ganado el partido y las serpientes aplauden, desde luego no dejan de agradecerle a Granger por ser la motivación de su capitán.


	8. Casamentero

Ella me ha mantenido en sus brazos todo el tiempo, todos le hablaban y agradecían. Por supuesto que los Slytherin son cizañosos.

— Gracias, Hermione — la comadreja pasa junto a ella — Por ti nos ganó Slytherin.

Sera idiota, no debería decir eso. Ni siquiera los Black le echan la culpa de sus fallas a otro... bueno, si lo hacen, pero no con una dama.

— ¿por mí? ¿Acaso soy una cazadora o golpeadora? — Pregunta furiosa.

— ¡estabas coqueteando con Malfoy! ¡Te dedicó su victoria, te pidió que lo vieras!. Todo Hogwarts los vio. Maldita sea, eres su ...!

Sí algo he aprendido siendo un libro, es que hacer enojar a brujas talentosas, ya que no trae bueno y por las entradas de mi amo, Hermione Granger es una Excelente bruja.

— Opugno.

No estoy abierto, pero sé que ese hechizo invoca pajaritos amarillos... ¿canarios? Sí, Soy feliz de ser un libro e inocente.

Huye, escapa de todos los leones, de "sus amigos" que ahora la ven como una enemiga.

Se pone a llorar, siento alguna de sus lágrimas caer sobre mi. Desearía tener brazos para estrecharla y tranquilizarla. o desearía que me abra para hacerle leer un pequeño pasaje de mis antiguos amos, pero no lo hará.

Se sienta sobre unas escaleras a llorar, escucha unos pasos y sé que es Potter, su presencia se me hace conocida.

— No es tu culpa, yo no pude atrapar la snitch. — él le dice.

— ¿esto es lo que sientes cuando ves a Dean con Ginny? — Pregunta. — ¿te duele mucho?.

— yo...

— Lo sé, Harry, la quieres y no puedes hacer nada porque el tonto de Ron se lo tomaría a pecho, creería que es una traición... pero él no dudó en herirme. — está muy triste.

Creo que me gusta saber lo que piensa, así puedo completar la historia. Estas frases aparecerán algún día para el siguiente heredero de la sangre Black.

— Duele mucho, no te diré lo que debes hacer... pero yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

— Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo. — Se acurruca en Potter.

Lo que me hace saber que él la quiere como a una hermana y desde luego está enamorado de Ginevra, ¡Sé lo que piensa Potter! .. No sé de qué me emociono, tiene sangre Black por la línea femenina, yo que creí que había más magia en mis páginas.

* * *

En mis años de Diario Mágico, jamás supe del apelativo más ridículo que era: Won-Won.

Patético, patético.

A mi amo suelen decirle Draquito, bebé, cariño... pero no algo como Dra-Dra.

Ahora estoy en la biblioteca con Mi nueva ama o quiero que lo sea, aún no ha firmado.

Me abre y mira con cautela. ¡Escribe algo que no muerdo! No soy el libro de los animales fantásticos. Suspira y saca su pluma.

**_¿Por qué yo?_**

_"¿Porque no serías tú?" Diario Black._

**_Soy hija de muggles._**

¿Cómo es que una chica tan bella puede menospreciarse por su sangre?

_"__Las hijas de muggles, son todo lo que las brujas sangre pura no son, Son bellas, inteligentes, la atracción pura con sus discusiones profundas. Realmente desearía ser libre para casarme con una de ellas" Phoebe Black_

**_Me gustaría saber más de Draco._**

_"Como pareja de Draco Black debe de firmar un contrato" Diario Black._

**_Espera, no soy su pareja. Ni siquiera salgo con él._**

_"Él escribe sobre ti, con cierto cariño, era la única mujer a la que aprecia, Las reglas para la pareja son:_

_1\. No revelar el contenido que has de leer_

_2\. En caso de llegar a ser una Black (Malfoy en tu caso) por matrimonio, no decir que puedes leer mi contenido a tu futuro hijo. Sería embarazoso._

_3\. escribir todos tus pensamientos en mis páginas._

_4\. Llevarme contigo siempre._

_5\. Sus pensamientos serán usados como respuestas a citas parecidas, Los descendientes hombres de los Black leerán lo que usted haya plasmado en el diario._

_6\. En caso de que la relación no llegue a buen término, usted tiene prohibido hablar de lo que leyó en mis páginas._

_PD__: Tener en cuenta si estoy en sus manos, es porque yo (el diario) a si lo deseo y considero la mujer apropiada para mi amo._

_Si se revela mi contenido a un extraño, será __maldecida__, morirá al tener un hijo. Una maldición de sangre que sus hijas __heredaran__._

_Firme la línea punteada con su sangre" Diario Black_

Era la primera mujer que tendría acceso a mis memorias y yo esperaba que accediera a las reglas, solo eran las más relevantes de las 22 que firmó Draco , las cuáles no leyó.

En realidad me sorprende que no haga preguntas sobre mi funcionamiento, deduzco que como es una bruja brillante (como escribió mi amo incontables veces), sabe de la magia antigua.

Ella se cortó con un pergamino, pasó la punta de su pluma por la sangre y procedió a firmar.

**_No sé si esto funcione, pero quiero creer que lo hará. ¿Qué piensa Draco de mí?_**

Hay un montón de pensamientos, mi amo ha escrito todo mucho de ella. Así trato de seleccionar el más cursi. ¡¿A que soy de ayuda?!

"_tuve un sueño, pude sentir el aroma del cabello de Granger, usa alguna poción de manzanas encima, me gusta, es sencillo y suave. Ella era feliz junto a mí, sonreía por mí, era de esas sonrisas que le dedica a sus libros, esa sonrisa __sabionda__ cuando descubre algo nuevo, sentía una gran felicidad por tenerla cerca. Ella iba de mi mano, nadie nos juzgaba por su sangre, siento que es mi complemento, cuando la veía me aceleraba el corazón... sus labios eran tan suaves como la pulpa de los cerezos, su piel era tan cálida, __Detesté__ que solo fuera un sueño" Draco Malfoy._

Estaba roja cual tomate, y eso que no ha leído el sueño erótico de mi amo, eso era un poema digno de ser canción. Pero claro eso no se lo iba a mostrar hasta saber que era digna de mi confianza.

Potter se acercó y ella se apresuró a cerrarme. Maldito arruina-momentos. Empezó a hablarle de la comadreja. Ni siquiera me importaba. Por ahora debía centrarme en unirla a mi amo, lo cual me es difícil porque no soy humano y menos un casamentero.

— Hice otros planes para la fiesta — Dijo Hermione, eso sí me interesa.

— ¿Con Malfoy? — Hay que darle una estrellita a este tipo.

¿Con mi amo?

— Si, bueno, si vuelve a pedirme salir, iré con él. Lo he estado meditando y creo que los hombres molestan a las chicas que les interesan.

— Pero yo no hago eso con Ginny— Rebatió Potter.

Según mis memorias, tu padre lo hizo con Lily, si no me crees pregúntale a Sirius Black. Perdón, emm la discusión no es conmigo, peor aún, nadie puede oírme.

— Pensé que podíamos ir juntos como amigos.

Ella está dudando en esperar a Draco. ¡Por las patas sucias de Godric! ¡Amo dónde está cuando lo necesito! ¡Le van a robar su cita!

Me resbalo de las manos de Hermione, me deslizo un poco hacia la mesa más cercana, donde milagrosamente está Nott, lo siento cerca, sus patas aún están marcadas en mi cubierta.

Eso, búscame, búscame, está cerca. Siento que usa el Accio para llevarme a ella y logra, termino en sus brazos. ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué el amo no ha buscado recuperarme de esa manera? ¿Ya no me quiere? ¡yo que me esfuerzo por unirlo a su amada y me abandona!. ... esperen Está cerca.

— Granger, quiero pedirte que me...

— Acepto. — Dice Granger.

Estoy seguro de que me quiere de vuelta con él... y esta bruja a confundido sus intenciones.

— iré contigo a la fiesta del profesor Slughorn.

Deseo poder por ver la cara de mi amo, pero no, solo puedo sentir el latir acelerado del corazón de Hermione.

— De acuerdo. Hablaremos de lo que usaremos semanas antes.

Entonces tengo todo un mes para recibir los pensamientos de esta mujer. Draco espero anotes los tuyos en una hoja, no me extrañes. Bobalicón que esto es por ti y tu descendiente.


	9. Colin

_**28 octubre, 1996**_

_**Me pregunto cómo es que Colin **__**consigue tan buenas fotos de todos. Acabo de confirmar de qué las vende.**_

_**Me acaba **__**de dar una "muestra" de mi "novio" y qué si quería una más atrevida de Draco debía pedirlo pero me costaría 15 galones.**_

_**¿A dónde hemos llegado? Pero debo admitir que Malfoy está buenísimo, como dice Ginny.**_

_**Pero siento que es peligroso, su ojos grises, su voz, cuando me habla me envuelve es extraño, ¿Los chicos son así de confusos?. Es como si tratará de seducirme y a la vez tratar de saber si picó el anzuelo emocional.**_

Los sentimientos de una chica son complejos, realmente no sé que deba responder, quizás algo escrito por mi amo anterior sirva.

_"Cuando busco que una chica me tome en serio: piensa que quiero sexo, que si la ayudo con los libros, sexo, que si le sonrió es por el sexo. Además acabo de enterarme que Peter está usando mis fotografías para ganar dinero.¿Que soy? ¿El calendario sexy de Hogwarts?, Es claro que me ven como un trozo de carne por ello." Sirius Orión Black._

\- ¿Herms, desde cuando tienes un diario?.- es la voz de Ginny. Parece que nos ha estado observando desde hace un buen rato.

\- es un un cuaderno de apuntes.

Básicamente sí, pero soy mágico y tengo más memorias que todos juntos aquí. Me cierra.

Creo que se ha quedado mirando mi lomo, siento como pica- Tiene tu nombre y el apellido de...

«Mione Malfoy B.» me gusta tener magia residual y hacer este tipo de cosas. Es divertido. Así ella pensará en mi amo.

\- Estaba haciendo un hechizo...yo..yo...- Ahora tendrá más pensamientos que poner sobre mi.

\- Herms, a mi no me molesta que salgas con Malfoy, después se todo es súper lindo. Solo está su defecto... Además ya es hora de que beses a alguien más, Krum fue bueno para enseñarte, pero creo que deberías fraternizar con el enemigo.

¡¿Que besó a Krum?! Sí tuviera corazón tendría un infarto. El chisme, los comentarios de estás señoritas es muy interesante.

Antes de dormir ella me sostiene para escribir en mi.

_**Antes solía pensar que era una niña rara a la que le sucedían cosas extrañas... que había un fantasma que me seguía y qué golpeaba cosas cuándo yo me enojaba. Aunque siempre decía que no era posible.**_

_**Cuando supe que era una bruja todo cobró sentido, era magia, llegué a un mundo nuevo, dónde había fantasmas, unicornios, pociones, hechizos, un mundo realmente sorprendente... Conocí a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley quiénes hoy son mis mejores amigos.**_

_**Contrario a lo que todos piensan sí llegué a tratar con Malfoy, él había espantado a Neville solo para hablar conmigo. Me alegré de haber leído muchos libros y mantener el hilo de la conversación... Hasta que supo mi procedencia... Tarado, me hace enojar cada que recuerdo su mueca de asco.**_

_**Ahora lo entiendo, las creencias fueron infundadas por su padre.**_

_**Pero realmente yo no le importo, solo es una atracción pasajera. Tenemos 16 años, esto no durará.**_

Me cierra, no espera respuesta. Los adolescentes son complicados. Amo ser un libro.


	10. Herida

**_29 de octubre, 1996._**

**_Draco,_**  
**_Siempre supiste como hacerme llorar_**  
**_Y nunca __te__ pregunté ¿porqué?_**  
**_Parece que te entretienes __hiriéndome_**  
**_No trates de entenderme,_**  
**_Por que tus palabras no son suficientes._**

**_Sea lo que tengas en mente, me deja heridas, no puedes ser bueno conmigo un día y al siguiente un patán._**

**_No puedo entenderte, maldita sea, odio esto, me lastimas._**

Sí, mi amo lo arruina con su actitud de niño engreído, estoy seguro que le llegó alguna amenaza de su padre. Pero bueno el romance de esta pareja se va a dar.

— No puedes estar triste — se limpia sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

_"te__ ves más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras" Diario Black._


	11. Calentura

Me alegro de no ser un humano, porque de la misma manera no tengo nada que ver con la situación.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, Hermione ha estado alucinando, es decir, hablando dormida.

Creo que tiene fiebre, hace horas estaba estornudando, necesita ser llevada a la enfermería. ¿Como la ayudo?

¿Otra sesión de espanto?

\- Las alturas ... no ... se quejaba entre pesadillas.

Lo siento, Ginevra. Salto sobre ella que se asusta. Se ve y me ve como si fuera un demonio que matara, pero solo estoy un diario preocupado e inocente.

\- Hermione no es hora de jugar ...— Se queja Ginny adormilada.

\- Hace frío ...— parece que la Hermione está temblando más.

Así, todavía no hay pijama en la pelirroja. Despertar por completo, medir su temperatura ... Caigo de la cama de la pelirroja, estoy abierto y hay una tormenta eléctrica que ilumina la habitación. Diablos ser libro con hebillas de hierro no me ayuda, puedo "morir" calcinado.

\- Herms, estás ardiendo, debemos ir a la enfermería ... - Ginny la levanta.

\- El diario ... ¿Dónde ...?

Ginny me alza y me entrega a la castaña, su corazón tarde demasiado rápido, la fiebre deber ser muy fuerte ... vamos a la enfermería, los pasillos fríos no me aturdió como el corazón desbocado de Granger.

En la enfermería Madame Pomfrey está en el momento, le da pociones para dormir y ella no me suelta ni por un solo instante.

Siempre que me ames a la enfermería, me refiero, los negros a los jóvenes o locos. Ella no es exactamente un familiar pero ha creado un lazo conmigo, es la pareja de mi amo ...

No sé cuándo me aburrió acurrucada en la camilla, pero estoy seguro que no me siento como cuando no era un diario normal, que fue abrazado por su cebo, un pequeño niño que me ha llevado a todos los lados ... Ay Merlín, ya estoy sentimental.

_Psst __, hey, Tu, Diario sexy ..._

Creo que ya tengo fiebre, estoy alucinando. Parece que alguien me habla.

_Cariño, soy el diario médico de __Popy __. Y me pareces lindo. __Grr_

No, decido actuar como si aquí no pasara nada. Ama Mione, ayúdame. Sana pronto y líbrame del acoso. Incluso la tormenta eléctrica no ayuda, esto es escabroso. Si pudiera llorar lo haría.


	12. Rata

Ser el guardián de los sentimientos de una chica que me sienta triste, en especial cuando su amigo parece odiarla, y sí, me refiero a la comadreja Weasley.

Lo peor es que me ha convertido en un cancionero en cierta manera, escribe frases de canciones y luego me gusta cuando tararea mientras escribe.

Vamos a los pasillos después de la cena, vamos a la compañía de Harry Potter, y que la comadreja parece estar en brazos de una chica marrón.

\- Dicen que hay un hurón paseando cerca de nuestra torre. - Potter le comenta.— es blanco, así como alguna vez Malfoy fue convertido.

¿What? No escribió eso. Aunque no lo culpo, es una vergüenza hasta para mi.

\- ¿un hurón blanco? Debe ser la mascota de alguien, de estar perdido. Lo que será mejor que el aviso para el regreso.

\- Claro, solo luego de jugar un poco. - responde Potter.

O claro mi amo podría ser ese hurón, sus planos eran ser animados como Sirius. Draco ha estado actuando extraño, parece querer recuperarme, pero no se de la manera.

Una vez en su habitación recostada sobre su cama escribe en mi. Ya está tarareando, voy a extrañar esto cuando vuelva con mi amo.

**_3 de noviembre de 1996._**

**_« __Dejame ir hacia la noche, Las cuatro paredes no me __detendrán __esta noche _**  
**_Si esta ciudad, Es solo una manzana _**  
**_Entonces déjame dar un mordisco. _**  
**_Si ellos dicen, Porqué, porqué, diles que es la naturaleza humana »_**

**_Mi madre me ha enviado una carta, la cual contiene dos entradas para el concierto de un cantante que está de gira. Dijo que lo __alcanzaremos __en Japón en las vacaciones de Navidad. Además de que puedo invitar a un amigo._**

**_Estoy tan feliz que nada podría arruinar mi alegría._**

**_Mi madre es fanática de un cantante estadounidense, todo __muggle __lo conoce. Sé que hay algunos mestizos que escuchaste, incluso aquí en __Gryffind o __los que escucharon cantar y les he hecho bailar mientras hacen las tareas. __Me alegra saber que no es un desconocido para los magos y brujas._**

**_Será tu segundo gira que asista, fui en el 88, en el 92 y ahora voy a ir a las vacaciones de navidad._**

**_No sé a quién invitar._**

_"Puedes ir con Draco, le gustan los conciertos como las Brujas de Macbeth" Diario Black._

**_¿Crees que acepte ir a otro continente y con mis padres __muggles__?_**

_"No te rindas sin intentarlo antes, se persistente __" __Cygnus __Black I_

Se oye el chillido de una rata. De inmediato aparece un hurón bajo la almohada.

Antes de que puedas saltar lejos del animal, Mione lo toma en sus manos.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Quién te ha abandonado? - Le mira sus partes. - Eres un niño.

_"¡Es mi amo!"_

Quiero que me lea, pero le doy unas cuantas manos. Me cierra sin ponerme la vista encima. Con eso nuestra conversación se desvanece para ser parte de mis memorias.

\- Tienes los ojos grises como alguien que conozco. - Ella le dice.

Me deslizo suavemente bajo la manta, la tormenta eléctrica debió haber sido lo último que Draco necesitaba para convertirse en lo que más anhelaba.

\- Eres tan lindo, no creo que mi gato te importe si te adopto.

Un croockshanks quizás no, pero a mi sí me importa y mucho. Solo no te vayas a bañar con él.

Lo siguiente que escuchó es la puerta del baño.

\- Un baño antes de dormir te gustará.

Realmente no tiene nada que ver con usted.


	13. Arrastrado

Debe ser las dos de la mañana cuando siento unas patas diminutas que tratan de arrastarme.

— Hermione, tu rata quiere comer tu libro. — Ginny susurra medio dormida.

— Dominick — Lo llama entre sueños.

El roedor corre obediente a ella, para acurrucarse en su vientre.

Por supuesto antes de las seis de la mañana el roedor se escabulle.

Durante la clase de pociones, siento como el amo se acerca a Hermione.

— Granger, deberías devolverme mi libro. — Dice.

— No sé de que hablas, no me has dado ningún libro. — ella le responde.

— El diario, dámelo.

— No...

— Sí no lo haces voy a... — él amenaza.

— ¿insultarme, gritar, vengarte? Ya estoy acostumbrada a todo eso. — usa un tono valiente.

— Entonces voy a tratarte bien.

¡Epa! ¿Que sigue? ¿vas a amenazarla con un beso? Hasta donde he llegado. Esto me gusta.

**_4 de noviembre, 1996._**

**_No sé donde se ha metido __Dominick__. Ese pequeño hurón sin hogar me encanta, lo adoro._**

**_Creo que he preparado mal la poción en la clase, me siento extraña... Tengo deseos de... Algo que seguro haría feliz al __mañoso__ Malfoy._**

**_Tras su amenaza estuvo mirándome como si fuera comida, como si __acariciara__ cada parte de mi. Casi podía sentir como sus ambos me tomaban por la cintura. Incluso __deseé__ que me tocara._**

Draco Malfoy, mi momento ha llegado. Ella debe saber de sus deseos.

_"Fue plenitud lo que sentí, estando dentro de ti, aunque fue un sueño. __Bailando por adentro de tu cuerpo, __Como dos piezas que encajan perfecto, __Sólo queda una hembra y su complemento, realmente quiero estar en ti. Mis labios __escalaban__ tus cordilleras Y unidos más que __Pangea, __Me __acelerabas__ el corazón._

_Cuando las olas que __imitaban__ tus caderas, __Reventaban__ en mi abdomen, __Llenándome__ de tu río.__Besaba yo tus pies para estar en tus huellas, Mi lengua __rozaba__ tus piernas y entre ellas, __Peleabas__ por el derecho a elegir en que posición ver las estrellas. Podías reír, sudar, gemir, hablar. yo estaba __tocándote__, como quien se estira por la mañana y hacías ruidos de placer. __Deseo hacerte el amor despacio, apreciando cada una de tus curvas._

_Si, a través de mis ojos tú te vieras y __sintieras__ en cuerpo lo que me __inspiras__, __Sabrías que siento sed abrazarte. __Iba aterrizando las nubes de __trampolines__, fueron tus senos los que usé como __almohadines, __Quiero decirte que me encantó hacerte el amor, aunque solo fue en sueños" Draco Malfoy._

Verla roja, y leer varias veces lo mismo me hace creer que es una pervertida de Closet.

— Es un poeta indecente.

Pero a que te ha gustado, nadie escribe para su amada de esta manera en está época.


	14. sos

**_14 de noviembre, 1996_**

**_Draco se ha convertido en un galán, o bueno conmigo. Creo que dentro de él guarda un ser Dulce y romántico._**

**_No entiendo cómo lo cretino que puede llegar a ser cuando lo ignoro. Después de todo siempre dicen: luchas por lo que no puedes tener._**

**_No sé si me gusta tener su atención, ya he recibido una carta de soborno de __Lucius__ Malfoy. ¿cree que todo se resuelve con dinero?._**

**_No puedo dormir de solo pensar en Draco, sus comentarios,sus saludos me confunde. Me gustaría saber qué trama._**

**_Creo que debes volver con tu amo, ya que llegado a pensar que todo lo hace por recuperarte. No voy a ilusionarme más._**

_"¿Está segura?" Diario Black._

**_Sí, debes regresar con él._**

_"Solo si lo invita a ir al concierto con usted, de lo contrario volveré a sus manos una y otra vez". Diario Black_

— Amenazada por un diario.— Susurra cuando me cierra.—¡Dominick!

Amo hice lo que pude el resto depende de usted. El hurón sube a sus brazos.

— ¿crees que si invito a Draco Malfoy a pasar la vacaciones en Japón, aceptará? . Draco es muy estirado, dudo que acepte y eso que es dominado por sus padres... Seguro que se lanzaría un crucio antes de aceptar.

Probablemente, pero iría por la curiosidad.


	15. ¿mi qué?

Hermione me ha llevado a la biblioteca, siento la mirada del amo sobre nosotros.

Ella va con paso firme.

— gracias a tu insistencia te lo voy a regresar.

— ¿A cambio de qué?— pregunta mi amo, no se haga el tonto. Ya lo sabe.

— Una cita en las vacaciones de Navidad. — creo que está con las mejillas ardiendo. Incluso siento como se aferra a mi.

— Sabes que puedo decir que si y luego faltar. ¿Cierto?— pregunta con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ella asiente y sonríe — este diario es mágico, volverá a mi si siente que esa es tu intención. Volverá siempre a mí... Porqué firmé un contrato...

—¿Leíste las más de 20 cláusulas?.— está preocupado.— ¿Que leíste?

— Solo había una cláusulas... Que firmé como tú pareja.

— ¿mi qué...?— Quisiera ver su cara.— debí acabar de leer ese contrato, ¡malditas sea!

Ella me coloca sobre la mesa, se pone en pie— Me gustaron tus versos eróticos... Deberías escribir más de esas cosas... Son maravillosas, no dejé de pensar en lo que describías y espero que te tengas esas habilidades en...

— ¡Granger! — creo que Draco se ha de haber ruborizado.

— Iré con un vestido rosa a la fiesta de Navidad, nos vemos pasado mañana en la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor...

¡Demonios! ¿Alguien gusta convertirme en un ratón? O alguna cosa con patas...así podría ver qué pasa con estos dos.


	16. El Hechizo

¡Por Salazar!  
¡Siento que voy a sufrir lo peor que puede pasarle a un libro!

Exacto. Ser deshojado, guardado en el baúl, calcinado... No sé qué se le ocurra a mi amo.

Pero en cuanto siento sus manos sobre mí,hay tristeza. ¿Que le pasa?

**_18 de diciembre, 1996._**

**_En mi vida nada es eterno, la abuela Athena Malfoy acaba de enfermar, probablemente no pase la navidad._**

**_Yo no... No creo poder llevar a __Granger__ a la fiesta... No puedo celebrar cuando amo amada abuela está..._**

**_Desearía tener 5 años y volver a estar en el regazo de la abuela, ella es tan dulce y me amaba._**

**_"¿Crees que tu abuela __aprobaría__ que uses su enfermedad para prolongar tu felicidad?" Diario __Black__._**

Mi amo sonríe de manera triste.

**_Me _**

_"Si quieres ser feliz deberías dejar de pensar en lo que creen los demás, soy un diario y __contengo__ muchos pensamientos negativos de los __Black__, cada uno de ellos dejó de prestar atención al resto, se __encerraron__ y aceptaron la vida terrible que se les dio. ¿Quieres acabar casado con una sangre pura que no amarás?. Sé que sabes que si tus padres te __desheredan__ no estarás solo, los __Black__ aún persisten, Andrómeda siempre te ha querido y Sirius es tu tío desde luego que estará para ti" Diario __Black__._

**_Te he extrañado, me haces pensar de diferente manera. Pero aun creo que no puedo salir con __Granger__._**

_"Cobarde, ¡¿sabes? voy a __suicidarme__! Me __lanzaré__ a la chimenea, realmente no me interesa continuar con un amo que no aprovecha mis sacrificios. Por primera vez una mujer ha escrito en mi, he sido degradado a ser un cancionero y tu..." Diario __Black__._

**_Muéstrame__ algunos versos que ella escribió._**

_" El mundo es un pobre poema, que sólo __recita__ el alma. El mundo no entiende de amores, el mundo no entiende de nada. __Quisiera __entenderte__ Draco Malfoy, quisiera que supieras del amor" Hermione __Black__._

**_¿__Black__? No me he casado para que lleve el apellido de mi familia._**

_"sobre eso... Para mi es como si lo estuviesen" Diario __Black__._

**_Fingiré__ que no leí eso, así que continúa con los versos._**

_"Ella es una chica super rara, de esas que no le __presentarías__ a tu madre,__Maldita sea Malfoy, tus versos me hacen pensar cosas sucias, deseo sentir tus caricias." Hermione __Black__._

_"__Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Si me __prometes__ que lo entenderás, Sólo abre la puerta y verás esta pasión quema dentro de mi. No me digas que nunca lo contarás, __Tócame__ ahí, Haz el movimiento, Lanza el Hechizo.. Te necesito dentro del horno" Hermione __Black__._

Mi amo está lelo, ido, sorprendido. Disfruto ver su cara mientras lee. Es deseo justo la emoción que Granger tenía mientras escribía.

_"Vale la pena entregarse, Vale la pena intentarlo, No lo puedes romper, solo debes meterlo al horno, No lo puedes mojar, No lo puedes quemar. Así que abre la puerta y lo verás, No hay secretos, Haz tu movida, __Libérame__ Draco. Sólo __prométeme que cualquier cosa que digamos o que nos hagamos uno al otro. Desde ahora haremos un juramento de sólo mantenerlo en secreto, de guardarlo en el armario" Hermione __Black__._

**_¿__Soy yo o me esta invitando a...?_**

_"¿sigues pensando en que no puedes acompañarla?" Diario __Black__._

**_Empiezo a pensar que necesito una ducha de agua helada y un traje para la fiesta. Realmente __Granger__ me sorprende y me gusta eso. Puede que le dé lo que quiere._**

_"Ella solo quiere entregarse y tu estás dispuesto a satisfacer sus deseos" Diario __Black__._


	17. Rosas

**_21 de diciembre, 1996_**

**_Granger__ y yo... Fue genial, tiene movimientos que jamás imaginé, es una diosa, sus suaves movimientos, sus caderas moviéndose al compás de mis manos, su aroma a rosas es __embriagador__. Ella es magnífica bailando. Realmente me encanta y definitivamente voy a pasar las vacaciones con ella._**

_"Creí que ustedes habían __intimado__" Diario __Black__._

Se ve sorprendido y luego sonríe.

**_Casi, pero me niego a darle la mejor noche de su vida en algún salón vacío._**

_"No pensó lo mismo con otras señoritas" Diario __Black__._

**_Ya deberías saber que __Granger__ es especial, sea como sea iré a Japón con ella. No me importa si me __desheredan__ y tengo que __venderte__ para poder comer un __mendrugo__ de pan._**

¿Venderme? Si claro, antes vendería su varita.


	18. Dámelo

\- Vamos, deprisa, dámelo ya - Es la voz de Hermione.

¡Quiero saber que hacen! Los señores Granger no están...

\- ¿Como se supone que meta mi baúl dentro del maletero del avión?. - Draco está confundido.

\- Confía en mi, solo dámelo. - ella me toca.- No puedes llevarlo en la mano durante el viaje. No lo dejaré con las maletas, solo estará en mi bolso.

-¿me lo regresarás? - mi amo parece un niño pequeño apunto de dejar su osito de felpa.

\- Lo prometo, ahora dámelo.

Ahora estoy en un lugar oscuro, lúgubre y solo. Pero puedo saber lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

Una vez en el avión puedo sentir que mi amo está asustado.

\- No me siento bien, creo que debería bajar. - se oye agitado.

\- Calma, esto es más fácil que usar una escoba - Hermione le susurra. - Dame la mano, así te calmarás.

\- Me gustaría que tomaras algo más...

\- Niño, te estoy escuchando, no perviertas a mi bebé. - El señor Granger habló.

-¡Papá!

\- ¡Señor!

\- Cariño, déjalos, recuerdas que éramos jóvenes e impetuosos. - luego se dieron un sonoro beso.

T-R-A-U-M-A-T-I-C-O

\- Creo que quieres un amor como el de tus padres. - Draco habló suavemente.

\- parecen unos adolescentes, realmente podría ser feliz si alguien me amara de esa manera, que la rutina fuera divertida... Que los...

Me gustaría saber por qué se ha callado, pero puedo pensar que es un beso, un largo beso.


	19. Normal

**_10 de enero, 1997_**

**_Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, no podía escribir, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo o al menos, no cuando mi novia cree que tengo notas bajas en __DCAO__... Me ha tenido estudiando montones de libros, además de que la he estudiado a ella. Me encanta la manera en la que parece severa y __exaltada__. Aquel concierto en Japón me unió a ella, me hizo notar que me gusta divertirme mientras ella sostenga mi mano..._**

**_Quizás ya lo sepas, pero oficialmente soy un __Black__, mis padres me __repudiaron__, el tío Sirius me acogió como a un hijo y creo que ahora soy la esperanza de los Malfoy para continuar con el apellido... Adoro mi nueva vida, adoro no ser presionado por los estándares __puristas__... Y por sobre todo adoro a Hermione, ella es tan hermosa._**

_"Sabe debería buscar a mi gemela, creo que ahora está en manos de Andrómeda __Tonks__, el diario para las mujeres __Black__, cuando tenga a su hija debería de entregarla a ella" Diario __Black__._

**_¿Que te hace creer que mi prima __Nymphadora__ no tendrá hijas?_**

_"Intuición, supongo" Diario __Black__._

Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy han perdido a su único hijo. Sirius ha ganado un hijo que estoy seguro que ama.


	20. Black por Siempre

Una boda, luna de miel, embarazo, bebés, noches de insomnio.

Me alegra ser un libro, no sufro todo lo que le toca a Draco. Sí, me alegro de que el gato me salvará varias veces de acabar como un cuaderno de dibujos.

Ellos son felices, pero yo persisto, a veces Draco o Hermione recuerdan hacer notas sobre mi. Eso es triste ya que estoy olvidado.

**_1 de setiembre 2017_**

**_Hola, Soy __Scorpius__Black__, cuento con 11 años, tengo dos hermanos pequeños, Orión __Black__ y Annie __Black__. Somos la nueva generación de __Black__._**

**_Mis padres dicen que das buenos consejos y yo espero que si, además me gusta leer mucho, amo el __Quiddicth__ y los regalos que me da el abuelo Sirius. Amo a mi familia y quiero que seamos buenos amigos, hasta que mi hermano te reciba y eso será dentro de muchos años. Espero que mis memorias te sirvan._**

_"La primera impresión siempre es importante y me agrada que seas muy educado" Diario __Black__._

**_Mamá me dijo a los diarios mágicos hay que tratarlos con respeto y yo creo firmemente en ello._**

Una nueva serie de aventuras va a empezar, sólo espero que le eche ojo a la hija de Potter, sería divertido unirlos.

Fin.


End file.
